Zoey-Bird
by Daerwyn
Summary: "Honey," I said, sitting down next to him. "Relax. I'm sorry to impose. I'm Zoey, Damien's girlfriend." "Damien, why didn't you tell us you had such a beautiful girl!" a man said. I figured he was Damien's father. Minor Z/D, no romance between them.


Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

As soon as my Grandmother left to go join my parents in the car, for the ride back to Broken Arrow, my gaze swiveled around the Reception Hall. Stevie Rae and her mom were talking to one another, excitedly, and hugging. Erin and Shaunee weren't in the hall, and I figured they went back to their room. Erik was chatting with his parents. But that's not what caught my eye. Of all my friends, it was Damien, who looked totally stressed out that worried me.

I only then realized Neferet was talking to me.

"-and its-"

"Neferet, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to go do something," I said, looking at her. "I'm sorry, but its really important."

Neferet smiled at me, "Of course. Do what you need to."

I nodded and made my way towards Damien. He didn't even see me coming.

"Honey," I said, sitting down next to him. "Relax. I'm sorry to impose. I'm Zoey, Damien's girlfriend."

Damien went rigid and looked at me, incredulously. "Z, what are you-"

"Damien, why didn't you tell us you had such a beautiful girl!" a man said. I figured he was Damien's father.

I blushed and met his father's approving smile. "Damien and I just figured I'd be spending more time with my parents tonight, so I wouldn't get a chance to meet you."

"Where are your parents, Z?" Damien asked, avoiding his parents eyes.

"They left. My step-father is still trying to drag me away from here, because I'll be damned to hell for eternity if I stay. He just doesn't seem to get that if I leave, I'll . . . die."

"And your grandma?" a woman said - Damien's mother.

"She dropped my car off and is hitching a ride back to Broken Arrow with them," I shrugged. "She's more understanding about this situation."

"I'm Julia," the woman said. "And this is my husband, Ryan. I'm so pleased that Damien isn't-"

I cut her off, "He just didn't find a girl to interest him," I smiled. "I'm glad to have finally been that girl."

I forced Damien to hold my hand and squeezed it, giving him a go along with it kind of meaning.  
"So, Zoey," Julia said. "What year are you?"

"I'm a third former. I've only been here for about a month."

Ryan looked from me to Damien, "I don't believe it."

My heart stopped and Damien's hand clenched around mine painfully.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused. "What don't you believe?"

"My son has finally found a girl!" he laughed. "I'm so happy for you, Son."

Damien's hand relaxed and he flooded with relief. "Thanks, Dad."

"Why didn't you tell me in the phone call last week?" Julia asked.

"I wasn't sure how to break the news," Damien shrugged. "Besides, I figured it'd be better to tell you in person."

Julia lept up and pulled Damien into a hug. Ryan was looking me over.

"Why do you have extra markings?" he asked, rather rudely.

I met his gaze and shrugged, "My Goddess has gifted me for saving a human from some dark spirits. The reward she gave me is extra markings. I'm rather grateful my Goddess has gifted me with this."

"That's not all she has. Nyx gave her an affinity for all five elements!" Damien said enthusiastically, and I could tell he wasn't faking it. "She can control all of them!"

"That's impressive," Ryan said, still assessing me. "Do you like sports?"

"Football, definately," I told him honestly. "But I'm more of a theater buff than sports."

"Did you play any sports at your old school?" Ryan asked.

Damien was getting nervous again.

I nodded, lying, "I played volleyball and was on the cheerleading squad."

"And any ex-boyfriends?" he asked.

"Dad!" Damien interrupted. "That's a little-"

"No, D, it's okay. You don't even compare to them," I interrupted him. "I had a few. Three. One was a quarterback for the football team, the two others weren't anything special. One played on the band and the other liked gardening and such."

"How long have you been going out?"

"Two weeks," Damien said for me.

I gave him a soft smile and a little wink.

Thank you, Goddess, for letting him go along with this.

"Oh, Damien, here!" Julia exclaimed. "Here's your birthday present."

Damien took it, albiet reluctantly and opened the wrapping, letting go of my hands. I could feel his disappointment when he saw that it was a sports bag with some sports items in it. I put my hand on his knee, reassuringly.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad, its perfect," Damien said fakely, smiling what seemed a sincere smile.

"Parents, guardians, vistors, there are five minutes left!" Neferet's voice rung through the crowd. She caught my eye and I swear there was a frown. A frown!

"That's our que," Julia sighed. Her and Ryan stood up. Damien followed and hugged his mom, shaking hands with his father. I stood and smiled at them.

"It was really nice meeting you Mr. And Mrs-"

"Just call me Julia," Damien's mother corrected, hugging me. The gesture knocked me off guard. Damien and his father were talking to one another, and it looked like an arguement. When Julia let me go, Ryan stopped the arguement and offered his hand to me. I shook it and nearly peed my pants when his grip was tighter than I was expecting.

"Nice meeting you," I smiled. "Damien's been a wonderful guy."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ryan said. They departed and Damien rounded on me.

"What the hell was-"

"You're welcome," I smirked.

He sighed in relief, and hugged me. "You don't know how much that means to me, what you did. I'll never be able to repay you."

"Please, I just wanted to help. Besides, a nice guy like you deserves to at least get a break from his parents."

"Thank you so much," he murmured in my ear, hugging me tighter.

I rolled my eyes and let go of him, "Just don't let your parents do bullcrap about you. They'll ease up now."

"Which reminds me, I need to burn this," he said, gesturing to the sports bag.

I rolled my eyes, "Do what you need. Maybe Shaunee will want to test out her affinity on it."

"Perhaps. Thanks, Z."

"Don't mention it," I winked. He walked off towards his dorm, the sports bag that would exist no longer hanging off his shoulder. It always is nice to help a friend.

* * *

My first ever HON fanfic. This is a one-shot, so don't get your panties in a twist about wanting it to be turned into a story. I'm not gunna do it. Damien is gay and nothing's gunna change that. Although. . . *shakes head* No! I'm not making this a story. But you can still review and tell me if you love or hate. Just one word'll do. Love? Hate?

-Nastya


End file.
